an unexpected meeting
by cuteknight101
Summary: baron gets captured by the oposing kingdom and meets the princess but never did he think she would have such a terifying past and why does she know his father
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a gorgeous summer day in the kingdom of arenia and at the castle the king was talking to his most trusted subjects. This subject was called duke von gikingum and today he had brought his two sons with him, the oldest was Humbert von gikingum or baron for short and the other was Machada von gikingum and there was something which was quite noticeable about them was the fact that they were all half cats

Duke von gikingum had bright yellow eyes and he had black and white fur. He was wearing a black suit with yellow waist coat and a green bow tie. He also had a black top hat and a cane

Humbert von gikingum had green eyes. He had orange fur with some cream coloured bits. He was wearing a white suit with a dark green waist coat and a red tie. He also had a whit top hat and a cane. He looked a lot like his father.

Machada von gikingum had brown eyes and dark brown hair. He was wearing a very simple greyish coloured suit.

The other one was the king who had black hair and blue eyes he was wearing a gorgeous purple robe

"So it has been decided" the king said in a loud voice

"Yes it has" duke replied in a strong English accent

"Baron will be going to the atlantian woods to look for any survivors from the battle" the king stated

"Yes" baron said in a very strong accent just like his fathers

"I think it would be wise for you to go in your human form baron" the king said knowing that a half cat would stand out like a sore thumb

"Yes your majesty I will also be taking muta and Toto with me" baron said referring to the fat white cat and the crow that were fighting in the corner

"Yes, yes, yes I wish you luck on your trip I also advise you to be very careful the altadorians are not nice people" the king said his voice getting darker when he got to the end

"I will sir" he replied walking out with his father, his brother, muta and toto following after a few minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

About a week later baron along with muta, and Toto had already searched at least half of the woods and so far they hadn't found a single person. This unnerved him quite a lot since there should have been a few people at least considering the fact that the war hadn't actually killed many it had pretty much caused lots of injuries instead. The only reason they could think of was they had been taken hostage by the enemies other wise known as the atlantians, if they had in fact been taken to atlantica they would be lost forever for the cruelty of they're people was known near and far. The king had a very bad reputacion he was a dark mage and loved to see blood spilt and hear cries of horror and pain, he would always jump at any chance of inflicting pain upon others or a war. Apparently he held a ball when this one had started. it was also known that a coliseum had been built and anyone who upset him in the slightest way would be sent to fight all kinds of monstrous creatures.

Baron now in his human form in which he has blonde hair that reached just past his ears and the same green eyes.

Right now they were on a small forest trail. Baron was riding a black horse while Toto was sitting on his shoulder and muta was snoring just behind him.

"Disgusting" Toto muttered turning his attention away from muta and on to baron he saw that he was concentrating hard on something.

"Baron?" no response

"baron!" he shouted louder causing baron to snap out of the daze he was in and turn his head to see said crow with a strange look on his face obviously trying to figure out what baron was thinking about.

"Yes Toto?"

"What were you thinking of just now?" he asked trying to hide his interest but doing an awful job at it. Baron sighed loudly his head slightly lowered

"Do you remember the rumours about the atlantians Toto?"

"Of Corse" he replied willing him to continue

"how can anyone kill for entertainment?" he asked even though it sounded as though he was asking himself he was in fact asking Toto, who answered without a second thought

"Some people do, but that's what makes good people even more rare and important" he replied making baron think he sounded a lot like his father

Thank yo…" he started but was cut of when a flaming arrow went whizzing past his head just missing his hair the fire spread setting the nearest trees and plants aflame

"What do we do?!" Toto shouted at baron and muta ho had been awaken by the smell of burning

"We have to get out of here!" baron shouted back over the smoke.

"How do we do that were surrounded by fire" muta shouted back at them somehow being able to be sarcastic at a time like this.

But just like that the fire stopped as if time had stopped around them. Hearing a noise they turned they're attention behind them to see army men surrounding them but the first thing they noticed was the altadorian symbol sewn on to they're jackets.


End file.
